


Inspired Artist

by Toast_Senpai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Japan writes fanfiction of our favorite boys. Unfortunately, he gets interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspired Artist

_“Can I have this dance?"_

_The young man dressed in white was taken back. He had been expecting a dance from a lovely lady, but instead a handsome man with a mask on had asked him. Was it a good idea to dance with him?_

_Alfred took the hand offered to him, wondering just who was under that mask. He hadn’t listened carefully enough to figure out the voice, but it did sound familiar. The man pulled him in close and let Alfred lead. That was nice of him. He_ was _taller._

Japan stopped and reread what he had just typed. This wasn’t his first time writing fiction, but it was his first time using real people. People that he actually knew. It was a little embarrassing, but he knew that if he didn’t do this, his mind would explode.

Always at world meetings America and England fought over something. He could literally feel the sexual tension. Japan wanted to say something, anything to the nations. Something like how they should get together and just do it already. Or something along those lines. But he was _Japan_. Japan did not say those things out loud.

_The men danced together through the first song. It was slow and sensual. The stranger kept up with him well. Soon enough, they drew attention with their amazing dancing. A spot light came down from above and followed them. Alfred now saw that the eyes of his partner were green. He knew someone with green eyes…but he couldn’t be sure. To verify, he would need to listen to the man speak once again. Alfred thought up a question while he dipped the man._

_“Do I know you?”_

_When he pulled them up, the man was smiling._

_“No.”_

_Alfred did not know the voice. Either the man wasn’t lying or he could cover up his voice very well._

Japan pulled his hands off the keyboard and reached for a box of pocky he kept close by. He took out a stick and slowly ate it. Mmm, milk flavor was the best. The snack was only a small distraction though. He thought about what to type next. Should they dance some more? When should he reveal Arthur? It was a little difficult making up a story as he went along. He usually liked to outline the plot first. But was this story even going to have a plot? Probably not.

Japan felt his face heat up as his mind skipped to the point. He wanted to write the sex scene, yes, but first he had to write what leads up to that.

“Get it together,” he whispered out loud. Truthfully, it was all he could think about lately. Well, ever since he had woken up in bed with a certain Greek man that one time. He still didn’t know if they had done anything…

  
_Once the song had ended, Alfred lead the man to the refreshments table. He wanted to see if he could get more out of him. If the man wasn’t someone he knew, he would like to get to know him, and maybe make a new friend. As America, it was his job to befriend other countries._

_Alfred picked up an empty cup and poured himself some wine. He watched as the stranger did the same. They stood next to each other, watching as a new wave of dancers came out on the floor. A faster, upbeat song was played. Alfred drained his cup before tilting his head the man. He noticed he had blond hair._

_“So, did France invite you or did you come with someone?”_

_If France had invited him, then he was a country. If not, he had come with a country, and he could just be a regular person. The stranger set down his cup and adjusted his mask._

_“France did.”_

_Alfred took note that this person kept his sentences short. He wondered if he should ask the man’s name…_

Should he? Japan stared at his glowing screen in concentration. What would the reader want? Since this was going under the characters Alfred and Arthur, wouldn’t they know that the masked man was Arthur? Japan raked his brain for an idea. Something that he would enjoy reading. Well, he knew what he wanted to read, and was pretty sure that the fangirls wanted to read it too. But he had to make this good. Maybe with a twist of some sort.

_“Care to tell me your name?”_

_Alfred had caught him now. If this man was Arthur, he would have to spill it or think quick. The man put on a smile and stuck out his hand._

_“Wales. You can call me Jack, if you want._

_Alfred was taken back. Wales? England’s brother? He reached out and slowly shook the name’s hand. He had never meet anyone of England’s brothers except Sealand. Alfred watched as the man reached up and removed his mask. There was only a small difference between him and Arthur, but he could tell they were different people._

_“Did you mistake me for someone else?”_

_Wales grinned broadly, picking up his half empty cup and drinking from it. Alfred was happy for the darkened lighting. The man couldn’t see the light blush that stained his cheeks. He had thought that the man was England. Good thing he had just came out and asked._

There. That was a nice twist. He was sure the readers would be interested now if they were not before. Now, to continue.

_“I might have. Speaking of which, have you seen England?”_

_Wales looked out to the dancers, spotting flashes of his brother dancing with a small women in red. He pointed to the them._

_“Out there. Go get him tiger.”_

_Alfred smiled at the toothy grin Jack was giving him and made his way to the throng of dancers. He searched until he found Arthur dancing beautifully with a small girl. When he got closer, he saw that the girl was Lichtenstein. He also saw that a little farther away was Switzerland. He was holding a glass in his hand, staring at his sister with a slight frown, most likely worried about her, like he always was._

_It was a little awkward to be standing around in the middle of a dance floor, but the song ending fairly soon. Arthur and Lichtenstein parted ways, and Alfred moved in._

_“Where have you been?”_

_Arthur turned to him, surprised. He hadn’t seen Alfred all night._

_“Where have I been? I have been here since seven. What about you?”_

_“Got here at eight. Didn’t see you so I hung out with France for a while._

_Arthur scowled at that, but the expression was soon gone, replaced by a smile._

_“So, did you just find me to say hi or did you want something?”_

Japan’s hands were getting cold. He knew he couldn’t stop now though. He was just getting to the good part. Why did the weather have to ruin it? Japan rubbed his hands together, debating on getting up to run them under some hot water. He could do that, but then his chair would get cold… Japan told himself he would have to suck it up and continue typing.

Alfred reached out and put an arm around Arthur, pulling him close. He slid it down to his waist. With his left hand he took Arthur’s in his own.

“I wanted to say hi, but I also wanted a dance.”

A new song started and Alfred led them into something smooth and easy…

* * *

_Arthur hadn’t expected Alfred to drag him off after they were done dancing. Nor did he expect the onslaught of lips to his once they were inside one of France’s spare rooms._

_“A-Alfred, you…”_

_Alfred looked at him desperately._

_“I wanted to since I saw you dancing with that girl.”_

_Arthur let out a breathy laugh._

_“You mean Lichtenstein? Were you jealous?”_

_Alfred nodded and went for his mouth again, hand trailing down his chest, popping buttons as he went_

“JAPAN!! What are you doing, aru?”

Kiku jumped, minimizing his word document at lightening speed. He caught his breath and turned in his chair, facing Yao. He didn’t even here the man enter his room…

“Work. You didn’t call. Why are you here?”

Yao smiled and held out a box.

“I made kitty cookies and thought you would like some! And who needs to call anyway? I’m your brother! I can come to your house whenever I please.”

Kiku sighed and stood up, ushering China to the kitchen. A break would be nice. Even though he was just getting into it.

Sometimes he could strangle China, he really could. Kiku took a cookie offered to him and bit into it harshly, pretending that it would somehow make China get a headache and leave.

China ended up staying the night. Kiku’s story was left minimized, waiting to be continued.


End file.
